


Drunk On You

by DeliriumRoad (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DeliriumRoad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean had sex with Cas but doesn't remember it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk On You

Cas has been acting strange ever since that weekend in the bunker when they drank together and watched stupid movies until they both passed out in Dean's bed.

Actually, he had been looking at him weirdly the morning after, eyes all wide when Dean patted his back and bellowed out a “man, I don't even remember getting here.” Hell, even Sam was acting crazy as hell since that weekend, always throwing shady glances and winks his way whenever Cas was in the vicinity.

Dean had the distinct feeling that there was something really important that he wasn't remembering.

He shrugged.

It would come back eventually.

 

* * *

 

Cas was leaning into him, even though he was already taking up nearly the entire freaking couch, so Dean just put a hand on his face and pushed him.

“Dude, greedy.”

He was joking around, smirking, except Cas immediately got this look on his face that made Dean want to apologize.

“Huh, I mean- it's cool if you want to stretch. Just don't huh... hog the couch.”

“Yes. I'm sorry, Dean.”

Okay seriously, what the fuck was up with that face?!

“No problem.”

 

* * *

  

He was making breakfast and Cas was (like he always seemed to do lately) hanging around at a very uncomfortable distance away.

Dean sighed and turned. “What?”

“Nothing,” Cas immediately stiffened, stepping back.

“Will you stop breathing down my neck? What the hell is up with you?”

“I,” the words seemed stalled in Cas' mouth, much to Dean's exasperation. But then the angel looked away, “ok.”

And he left.

Dean didn't see him come home that night. He banged on his door and peaked in to be sure. And then he texted and called but there was no reply.

He tried to ignore the anxiety in his chest. He'd just apologize for being on edge as soon as Cas returned.

 

* * *

 

It's been 3 days.

No word from Cas.

But Dean has his pride so he'd stopped calling on the second day.

Sam was looking at him with his freaking puppy eyes all the time and acting like he was walking on eggshells. It only served to piss Dean off even more.

When the day was reaching its end and there was still no sign of Cas, Dean drank half a bottle of whisky.

But it was taking too freaking long to take an effect so he ended praying. Or maybe he was already kind of drunk? Ha. Nah.

“Hey Cas, you there? Look, I'm sorry I was an ass, okay? Cas??"

Nothing. His voice got desperate then, much more than he would ever admit to anyone.

" _Cas, please_. I just- I just _need_ to know you're okay.”

There was a flutter of feathers then and Dean turned around to find beautiful blue eyes staring at him. Cas looked like a freaking dork like always – with that cute freaking frowny face, hair sticking up every way, tie crooked and the hint of a stubble, peppering his jaw. 

“Cas,” Dean mumbled, dazed and happy.

“You're drunk.” Cas suddenly blurted, looking like a deer in headlights.

Deer Castiel. Dear Castiel. Haha. That was funny. Cas was funny. And cute. Adorable, even. And really freaking fuckable.

“I need to go.”

“What? No. Cas, wait,” he grabbed Cas's wrist before the angel could flee, “please. I'm sorry. Just- stay?”

But suddenly there were flashes of pale wrists pinned against his bed, blue eyes turned black with lust, a writhing body underneath him, moaning his name in a way that made him think he had finally found his place in the world and it was between Castiel's legs, between his arms, between his lips. He released Castiel's wrist, suddenly startled. Cas took it as his chance to escape – the bastard.

 

* * *

 

He woke up next day with a monumental hangover and a bitter taste in his tongue. But as soon as the previous night came to mind there was something else twisting his gut. He ran to the bathroom and nearly puked out his insides.

 

* * *

 

Cas was there when Dean shuffled his way into the kitchen.

Sam perked up, before mumbling some nonsense about having to do research about possessed baboons and abruptly leaving.

Dean squinted at his back. Real smooth, Sammy.

Except now he was alone with Cas. Cas who was pointedly looking away from him.

Fuck.

It had happened, hadn't it? It had happened and he'd fucking forgot and been a total ass. Of course they hadn't just passed out. Cas couldn't even get drunk so what the fuck had Dean been thinking?! Sure, when he woke up with Cas next to him, part of him wanted it to be what it looked like, which is probably why he thought it definitely wasn't.

Cas shifted around on his heels, clearly itching to leave, and Dean couldn't blame him. But most of all, Dean couldn't freaking believe that after years of pining over his best friend he'd actually gone and done something about it and then freaking forgotten about fucking him.

...Twice.

Or was it three times?

Shit.

He stepped closer but Cas immediately started to pull back.

“Hey,” Dean reached out an hand, as if assuring a wild animal that he meant no harm. Cas allowed him to get close at last, though there was a giant frown on his forehead and he was still set on not looking at Dean.

“So... I guess I forgot that we- huh...”

Cas' eyes widened, finally looking at him, searching for something in Dean's expression and Dean scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah. I- huh... remember now. But there's something else I forgot.”

Blue eyes were analyzing him quietly as he pulled closer, Castiel's body twitching and tensing under his hands when he gingerly ran them over Cas' forearms.

“I forgot to tell you that I... huh,” he swallowed. Holy shit, he could do this. Ok. “I love you.”

Cas looked completely bewildered and more spooked than Dean had ever seen him.

For a second, Dean started to panic but then Cas was grinning so wide that his gums showed and the corners of his eyes crinkled.

Dean ended up grinning too. And then kissing the hell out of Cas. And fucking him.

Twice.

Okay, maybe three times.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is just a short drabble and idk if it's any good but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
